Pistanthrophobia
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Kyungsoo merasakan debaran jantung yang berkali lipat lebih cepat, senyum yang terus terpatri jelas di bibirnya, serta harapan yang tergenggam kuat di tangannya. Namun semuanya berubah semenjak ia hadir di kehidupan Kyungsoo. Mengacaukan Kyungsoo sampai ke titik paling menyedihkan dalam hidupnya. Ia kini kembali dan Kyungsoo sudah tak percaya lagi.


**Prompt Code**

129

 **Judul**

 _Pistanthrophobia_

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Warning**

Treason (pengkhianatan)

 **Author's Note**

Hello! Ni hao ma? Wo hen hao.

Nice to meet you. Thx buat owner prompt 129 ini. Idenya keren, just some words but it can blow my mind. Pistanthrophobia : the fear of trusting someone. Jujur, aku sempat bingung mau dibikin kayak gimana ceritanya. Dan juga sempat rombak ide sebanyak 2 kali sebelum ngefix sama yang ini. Like usual, ini gak sesuai sama request kamu meski yash dan nopenya udah aku penuhi. Tapi semoga kamu suka ya sama ceritanya hehe. Aku bikin ini ngebut karena ngejar deadline kekeke.

Maaf untuk typo dan cerita yang membosankan.

Adanya kesamaan latar, alur, maupun konflik dalam cerita ini, semua murni karena ketidaksengajaan.

Recommended : Beyonce - Crazy In Love, Lady Antebellum - Just A Kiss, EXO - Miracles In December (Korean vers.)

Anyway, happy reading everyone.

 **Summary**

Kyungsoo merasakan debaran jantung yang berkali lipat lebih cepat, senyum yang terus terpatri jelas di bibirnya, serta harapan yang tergenggam kuat di tangannya. Namun semuanya berubah semenjak _ia_ hadir di kehidupan Kyungsoo. Mengacaukan Kyungsoo sampai ke titik paling menyedihkan dalam hidupnya. _Ia_ kini kembali dan Kyungsoo sudah tak percaya lagi.

-.o0o.-

 _Pistanthrophobia_

 _Is basically not trusting people because of negative experiences that they have had in the past. It could be a relationship in which they were cheated on or those sort of experiences._

-.o0o.-

 _Myeongdong, 12 Januari 2020_

" _Sehingga, bisa saya simpulkan bahwa beberapa hipotesis menyatakan BPH erat kaitannya dengan peningkatan kadar dehidrotestosteron dan proses penuaan. Perubahan mikroskospik pada prostat terjadi pada pria dengan rentang usia 30-40 tahun. Bila perubahan mikroskopik ini berkembang, akan terjadi perubahan patologik anatomi pada usia 50 sampai 90 tahun." Dengan senyum mengembang ia berjalan menuju tengah panggung. Membungkuk penuh hormat di depan ratusan orang yang hadir memenuhi seminar tersebut. Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar bersamaan padamnya layar proyektor besar di belakangnya, digantikan background pemandangan._

" _Saya Kyungsoo, spesialis kulit dan kelamin. Terima kasih dan sehat selalu."_

 _Kyungsoo menepi ke pinggir panggung ketika MC datang dan mengambil alih tugasnya. Seperti sebuah kesatuan yang tak ada habisnya, bukannya menjadi lebih tenang, suasana di dalam hall tersebut malah semakin ramai. Tepuk tangan semakin membahana di seluruh ruangan itu. Kyungsoo mendapati beberapa dokter muda bawahannya terus menyerukan namanya di barisan tengah. Beberapa kelompok ibu-ibu muda bahkan membawa banner besar bertuliskan kalimat semangat untuknya. Beberapa saat hall menjadi tak terkendali karena tak ada yang bisa meredam keramaian tersebut. Sampai akhirnya sang MC sengaja berdehem keras sambil tertawa._

" _Saya tidak tahu tujuan Anda sebenarnya datang ke seminar ini. Apakah untuk menambah pengetahuan medis atau melihat dokter Do?"_

 _Kelompok ibu-ibu tersebut tertawa membalas gurauan MC. Kyungsoo ikut tertawa._

" _Baiklah peserta seminar sekalian. Lima menit lagi acara akan berakhir. Bagi peserta seminar dengan tiket VVIP, bisa tinggal di dalam ruangan untuk mendapat buku terbaru dokter Do dan berfoto dengannya. Terima kasih atas kehadirannya. Dan untuk dokter Kyungsoo, semoga sehat selalu."_

" _Terima kasih, Baekhyun."_

 _Beberapa kru di bawah panggung sudah akan naik untuk membereskan beberapa properti saat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendengar keramaian yang berasal dari barisan belakang._

" _Ada apa? Apakah ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?"_

 _Lalu tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berjalan menuju panggung, menyusuri garis tengah yang memisahkan bangku peserta seminar bagian kanan dan kiri. Langkah kakinya terdengar begitu tegas saat sepatu hitamnya bergesekan dengan karpet merah. Satu tangannya memegang kue warna-warni sementara tangan yang lain membawa sebungkus besar permen kapas. Rambut blondenya tampak berkilauan saat tak sengaja terpantul cahaya lampu. Senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya selama mata cokelatnya terus menatap salah satu objek yang ada di atas panggung. Dalam sekejap, hall menjadi sepi. Teriakan dan gumaman langsung berubah menjadi bisikan penuh tanya._

" _Oh, ada apa ini? Tuan, Anda siapa?"_

 _Baekhyun tampak kebingungan menghadapi situasi ini, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang langsung pucat pasi begitu menyadari siapa lelaki yang kini tengah berjalan menuju panggung. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa lelaki itu adalah orang asing yang salah masuk ke acaranya, bukan orang lain yang pernah ia kenal. Namun saat lelaki itu sudah sampai di atas panggung, berdiri tepat di hadapannya, dengan mata berbinar penuh harapan, sambil mengambil alih michrophone di tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yakin ia sedang tidak bermimpi._

" _Kau benar-benar menjadi seorang dokter," bisiknya pelan, namun Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas._

" _Maaf Tuan, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan raut kebingungan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Sembari membalikkan badan menghadap ratusan peserta seminar, ia berkata lantang._

" _Aku adalah salah satu teman lama dokter Do. Dan apakah kalian tahu bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya? Aku datang untuk memberinya kejutan."_

 _Hening berlalu beberapa saat. Namun sedetik kemudian, hall kembali riuh oleh tepuk tangan dan teriakan. Namun tidak dengan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Tubuhnya seketika menegang, bibirnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata. Kakinya terasa lemas untuk sekedar menyangga berat badannya. Terlebih saat ia berbisik pelan di telinga Kyungsoo dengan mata berkabut._

" _I'm back, Kyungsoo. Happy birthday."_

-.o0o.-

Ada dua hal amat penting yang harus semua orang ketahui mengenai Do Kyungsoo.

Pertama, lelaki bermata besar itu amat suka memakan permen kapas. Kapanpun dan dimanapun, ketika ia menemui permen kapas kesukaannya, tanpa basa-basi lagi ia akan membeli setidaknya tiga bungkus untuk dimakan sendiri.

Kedua, Do Kyungsoo tak menyukai keramaian. Ia sebisa mungkin akan menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang mungil di sudut tak terjamah, seolah menenggelamkan diri dari lautan manusia di sekitarnya. Menikmati dunianya sendiri sembari mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang melewatinya.

Namun, ada lagi satu hal yang harus diketahui semua orang mengenai Do Kyungsoo. Di balik sifat tertutup dan wajah datarnya, Kyungsoo selalu menyimpan dirinya rapat-rapat dari orang lain. Tak membiarkan sedikitpun celah terbuka untuk mereka baca. Melewatkan banyak kesempatan untuk mengetahui hal-hal baru.

Dan semua itu, berawal semenjak _dia_ hadir dalam hidup Kyungsoo.

-.o0o.-

 _France, March 2014_

" _Excusez-moi (Excuse me)._ "

Kyungsoo tengah menikmati _tortilla_ nya di bangku taman sore itu saat seorang lelaki berkulit kecokelatan tiba-tiba muncul dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan.

" _My name is Kim Jongin. I've been in France for eighteen months. I'm ownering one restaurant. Comment allezvous (How are you)?_ " tanyanya dengan aksen bahasa yang begitu kental. Senyumnya mengembang, membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau ikut tersenyum sambil menjabat tangannya.

" _My name is Do Kyungsoo. I'm here for studying. But_ _now,_ _my graduation day_ _is coming closer_ _. By the way, je vais bien (I'm fine). Merci (Thanks). And hey, are you Korean?_ _Where do yo come from?_ "

" _I'm from Seoul_ _, South Korea_ _._ "

Kyungsoo merasakan senyumnya tertarik sampai melewati batas yang sewajarnya. "Hey, aku berasal dari Myeongdong."

Jongin tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Ia berdecak berkali-kali.

"Waw, sangat jarang menemui orang Korea di Perancis. _You're the first._ "

" _Am I?_ "

"Yup."

"Aahh, _I see._ " Jongin menganggukkan kepala. "Eum, kalau boleh aku tahu, kapan kau lahir? Dan apa jurusan yang kau ambil di universitas?"

"12 Januari 1993. Eum, aku sedang mengambil master disini. Spesialis kulit dan kelamin. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Waw, aku lahir pada 14 Januari 1994. Ulang tahun kita hanya terpaut dua hari!"

Kyungsoo tergelak. "Tahun depan, kita bisa merayakannya bersama pada tanggal 13 Januari."

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia menyerahkan sebungkus permen kapas kepada lelaki itu.

"Aku suka permen kapas. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Ah, benarkah? Sepertinya hanya kebetulan." Jongin tersenyum. "Menurutmu, bagaimana Perancis?"

Biasanya Kyungsoo akan duduk membaca buku dan menghabiskan _tortilla_ tak sampai dalam jangka waktu lima menit. Namun hari itu, ia melewatkan hampir satu jam hanya untuk bercerita dengan Jongin, membiarkan _tortilla_ nya dingin hingga ia tak lagi berselera memakannya.

-.o0o.-

Malam itu, mendung amat gelap menggantung di langit saat Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan kelas terakhirnya. Dengan sedikit berlari ia menyusuri gang-gang pertokoan hanya untuk melindungi diri dari rintik air yang mulai turun membasahi bumi. Tangan mungilnya berusaha menutupi kepalanya yang sedikit basah. Namun usahanya itu tampak sia-sia karena tetap saja ia basah kuyup.

Kyungsoo berteduh di depan toko rajut yang sudah tutup. Beberapa toko lain juga sudah tutup, mengingat hari sudah mulai larut dan Kyungsoo dengan keras kepala mengerjakan _essay_ tambahan sehingga membuatnya harus berada di dalam kelas lebih lama daripada teman-temannya. Ia memandangi jalanan yang lengang sembari merapatkan jaket tipisnya. Sesekali Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk mengurangi hawa dingin.

"Hey, lihat siapa yang aku temukan!"

Kyungsoo berusaha menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam jaket ketika tiba-tiba tiga orang lelaki berbadan besar menghampirinya. Rasa takut tiba-tiba menguasai dirinya, membuat kedua tangannya menggenggam panik di sebelah celana pipanya. Wajah Kyungsoo mendadak pucat, suaranya tenggelam saat salah satu dari mereka mulai menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Hujan dan sendirian di tempat sepi?"

"Hai manis, kau bisa saja menjadi bulan-bulanan preman jalanan jika seperti ini." Lelaki yang lain mulai memerangkap tubuh mungilnya ke tepi dinding toko. Kyungsoo semakin menunduk ketakutan. Bibirnya bergetar hebat.

"Bukankah yang kau maksud dengan preman jalanan adalah dirimu sendiri?"

"Ah, benar." Lelaki itu tergelak membenarkan ucapan temannya. Ia mendongakkan dagu Kyungsoo dengan paksa menggunakan telunjuknya. Saat mata Kyungsoo tak sengaja bersitatap dengan matanya, ia sudah menangis terisak-isak.

"Wah, jangan menangis. Kami takkan menyakitimu, manis. Sebaliknya, kami akan memberikan kesenangan untukmu. Kau hanya tinggal diam," lalu dengan kuasa penuh ia menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo sehingga tubuh mereka bergesekan.

"dan ikuti permainannya."

"Ja—jangan."

Hati Kyungsoo menjerit amat keras saat mereka mulai menyentuh tubuhnya dimana-mana. Pipi, leher, perut, dan punggung. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha berteriak, namun suaranya serasa tertahan di tenggorokan. Kyungsoo menggeleng keras begitu salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tubuhnya dan menempelkannya ke tembok, dan lelaki yang lain menggerayangi perutnya dari balik jaketnya. Ia memukuli ketiganya dengan keberanian di ujung tanduk, namun yang Kyungsoo terima adalah tamparan menyakitkan yang menjalar sampai ke semua wajahnya.

'Tolong, tolong aku!'

Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya hancur menjadi serpihan abu saat jaket dan atasannya berhasil dilepas dengan paksa. Lalu tanpa perasaan mereka melemparnya ke jalanan sehingga pakaian itu langsung basah terkena derasnya hujan. Satu lelaki menahan tangannya, dan dua lelaki yang lain mulai menarik-narik putingnya dengan keras. Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tangannya dicengkeram dengan kuat selagi putingnya dihisap tanpa perasaan. Di sisa kesadarannya, Kyungsoo melihat seorang lelaki berlari ke arahnya dan langsung menghajar ketiga lelaki itu. Memelintir tangan mereka dengan keras dan memukul punggung ketiganya dengan tongkat _baseball_ yang tergeletak di sebelah tempat sampah. Kyungsoo sempat mendengar lelaki itu mengumpat dengan kasar sebelum komplotan preman itu lari meninggalkannya. Dan sebelum semuanya gelap, Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya diangkat, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam mobil.

-.o0o.-

Objek pertama yang Kyungsoo lihat saat ia membuka mata adalah Jongin. Lelaki itu membantu Kyungsoo duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, lalu menawarkan cokelat panas kepadanya.

"Aku tadi tak sengaja lewat setelah mengambil kelas malam. Dan aku melihatmu sedang dalam bahaya. Jadi aku langsung berlari."

Kyungsoo bungkam, tak merespon ucapan Jongin. Ketika lelaki itu menyentuh pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangannya dan menepi ke pinggir tempat tidur. Bibirnya bergetar hebat.

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, tenanglah. Tenang."

Namun Kyungsoo berusaha menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi tubuhnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Membuat Jongin memberanikan diri mendekat untuk mencengkeram pundak Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku. Tarik napas perlahan, tahan... lalu lepaskan." Jongin memberi aba-aba. "Tahan, kemudian lepaskan. Seperti ini."

Kyungsoo mengikutinya dengan susah payah.

"Ulangi terus, Soo. Tarik napas.."

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya sesuai instruksi Jongin. Cengkeraman Jongin di pundak Kyungsoo mulai mengendur ketika lelaki itu mulai terbiasa mengatur napasnya.

"Sekarang, apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Jongin... Oh Tuhan Jongin, terima kasih telah menolongku. Terima kasih banyak. Aku amat _shock_ setelah kejadian tadi. Tiba-tiba saja, mereka, menghadangku disana. Dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jadi—"

Jongin menutup ucapan Kyungsoo dengan menyendokkan cokelat hangat ke dalam mulutnya. Lelaki itu dengan sabar membersihkan sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang belepotan bubuk cokelat dengan tisu basah.

"Merasa lebih tenang?"

"Terima kasih cokelatnya. Ini sangat bekerja."

"Setelah ini, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Dimana tempat tinggalmu?"

"Aku tinggal di asrama."

"Okay," Jongin mengangguk. " _Prawn porridge for dinner._ _You want_ _?_ "

"Terima kasih, Jongin."

-.o0o.-

Selama bersekolah di Paris, Kyungsoo memiliki dua sahabat dari Korea yang sudah ia anggap saudara sendiri. Satu adalah seorang lelaki berwajah kotak yang suka sekali membuat lelucon meskipun semuanya sama sekali tak lucu. Satu lagi adalah seorang lelaki berwajah manis nan cerdas dengan senyum yang selalu merekah di bibirnya. Ia sudah amat terbiasa menghadapi kelakuan dua sahabatnya yang terkadang suka bertingkah di luar dugaan itu. _Kim brother_ , begitu Kyungsoo menyebutnya, tak pernah membuat satu hari Kyungsoo menjadi lebih tenang. Teriakan dan umpatan selalu mampir di telinganya bagaikan lalu lalang kendaraan.

"Minseok, _guess what_."

"Aku tak mau, Jongdae." Minseok menggeleng sambil terus mencatat sesuatu di buku tebalnya, mengabaikan Jongdae yang terus memanggilnya.

"Ayolah, sekali saja. Hanya sekali." Jongdae mengambil tempat di depan Minseok sambil mengatupkan tangannya. Melihat hal itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdecih.

Tak tahan dengan ulah Jongdae, Minseok pun meletakkan pulpennya. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Oke. Jadi apa yang harus kujawab, Jongdae?"

Jongdae tersenyum sekilas. Ia menyerahkan sebungkus permen moka kepada Minseok.

"Apa yang ada di depan moka?"

"Stempel harga?" jawab Minseok cepat.

" _Big no._ "

"Aku menyerah."

"Tidak-tidak, coba sekali lagi."

"Kalau begitu, pasti bungkusnya."

Jongdae menggeleng. "Bukan."

"Aku menyerah. Apa jawabannya?"

"Huruf M!" seru Jongdae girang. Minseok dan Kyungsoo lantas mengernyit bersamaan.

"Oh, _I see_. Lalu ada apa dengan huruf M?"

" _M is the first. M is Minseok!_ "

Kyungsoo memandangi Jongdae yang kini tengah mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Tak jauh berbeda dengannya, Minseok tampak begitu terkejut sehingga ia hanya bisa membuka mulut ketika Jongdae dengan heboh tertawa sembari menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa, ini karena kau tak cepat menerima cintanya, _hyung_." bisik Kyungsoo prihatin. Minseok menggelengkan kepala.

"Si kotak itu seharusnya belajar merayu lewat _Youtube_ saja. Demi Tuhan, dia terus saja tertawa padahal sama sekali tak ada yang harus ditertawakan."

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh dari dirinya. Beberapa hari belakangan, ia selalu saja teringat Jongin. Mulai dari ia bangun tidur di pagi hari hingga kembali tidur di malam hari, Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya tak pernah mengganti topik lain yang lebih bermutu selain Jongin. Jongin, Jongin, dan Jongin.

Sebuah alasan klasik yang membuat Kyungsoo terus saja melakukannya adalah, karena sudah hampir sebulan ini Jongin selalu menghampirinya di asrama dan mengajaknya hampir ke semua tempat yang belum pernah ia kunjungi. Jongin juga sering menemani Kyungsoo berbelanja kebutuhan mingguan, mengantar makan siang, ataupun sekedar muncul tiba-tiba di asrama Kyungsoo.

Keduanya hampir saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kyungsoo berusaha mengenal Jongin seperti Jongin yang selalu berusaha mengenalnya lebih dalam. Jongin adalah anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Orang tuanya meninggal saat ia masih kecil akibat serangan jantung sesaat setelah bisnisnya bangkrut. Ia memiliki _hyung_ yang bekerja sebagai _general manager_ di restorannya yang ada di Korea, sementara ia mengurus cabang restoran di Perancis. Jongin sangat suka makan ayam, terutama _chicken cordon blue_. Ia tak suka kain beludru, obat kumur, dan mentimun. Hobinya menari dan bermain game. Ia suka lelaki bermata bulat dengan senyum yang memenuhi pipi. Dan Kyungsoo tergelak begitu mengetahui bahwa Jongin sedang mendeskripsikan dirinya.

"Lalu apa kau menyukai lelaki yang lahir pada 12 Januari?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tergantung. Apakah ia juga menyukai lelaki yang lahir pada 14 Januari."

Kyungsoo tersipu-sipu, tanpa ingat bahwa waktu itu mereka berada di _foodcourt_ dan di sekelilingnya sedang banyak orang.

Itulah hal yang membuat Kyungsoo terus melamun sambil menopang dagunya, bahkan sampai mata kuliah berakhir. Minseok sampai dibuat keheranan dengan sikapnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu melamun seharian ini?" tanyanya penuh rasa penasaran.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja..." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika satu pesan masuk di ponselnya. Ia membacanya sekilas, lalu bergegas membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Minseok _hyung_. Kau tak apa kan bila pulang dengan Jongdae?"

Minseok menggeleng sambil menghela napas. "Kau selalu menyuruhku pulang dengannya, Kyung."

"Oh, _that's right_." Kyungsoo meringis. Ia memberikan satu cubitan tanda semangat di pipi Minseok sebelum pergi.

" _Fighting, bro._ "

Kyungsoo keluar kelas sambil bersiul, meninggalkan Minseok yang terus mengumpat sambil memegangi pipinya. Ia berlari menyusuri parkiran universitasnya yang begitu luas. Melewati perpustakaan dan pos jaga sebelum benar-benar keluar dari area universitas.

Di depan gerbang utama, sebuah Honda Jazz berwarna merah menyala terparkir begitu angkuh. Dan aura di sekitarnya terasa semakin angkuh ketika seseorang membuka pintu mobil tersebut. Jongin, dengan rambut _blonde_ dan _sweater_ abu-abunya, melambai ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya menghangat sebelum Jongin berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kyungsoo, _let's go!_ "

-.o0o.-

Semua berlalu begitu cepat tanpa bisa Kyungsoo sadari. Dunianya benar-benar berubah dan Kyungsoo menikmati bagaimana waktu memerangkapnya dalam tiap sekon dimana ia terjebak bersama Jongin. Lelaki itu penuh dengan kejutan. Tiba-tiba saja, Jongin datang ke asramanya di tengah malam hanya untuk mengajak Kyungsoo berkeliling naik sepeda pinjamannya. Atau saat Jongin tiba-tiba muncul di depan kelasnya untuk memberikan sebuket mawar merah. Dan juga saat Jongin tiba-tiba menculik dan membawanya naik ke puncak menara Eiffel. Meski belum mau mengakui secara langsung, Kyungsoo tak membantah jika ia menyukai Jongin.

"Rambut nenek." Jongin datang sambil terengah-engah. Ia menyerahkan sebungkus besar permen kapas kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ini permen kapas, Jongin. Bukan rambut nenek."

Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahu. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, menunggu antrian naik bianglala di salah satu wahana tak jauh dari universitasnya.

"Jangan makan itu terlalu banyak. _You'll_ _had a_ _toothache._ "

"Aku tinggal pergi ke dokter gigi." kilah Kyungsoo tak mau kalah. Ia menarik gumpalan gula berwarna merah muda tersebut, lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Menelannya dalam sekali gigitan.

"Dua putaran lagi giliran kita," gumam Jongin sambil mendongakkan kepala, menatapi bianglala besar yang berputar dengan gerakan pelan. Kakinya menendang aspal asal-asalan, sementara Kyungsoo masih memfokuskan diri pada permen kapas di genggamannya.

"Hey, giliran kita. Ayo naik."

Kyungsoo sedikit terhuyung saat Jongin menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke gerbang masuk arena bianglala. Mereka melompat masuk saat satu bianglala berhenti di hadapan keduanya. Tak lama kemudian, bianglala pun mulai berputar.

"Woowwwww!" Kyungsoo berdecak kagum. Ia memejamkan mata, lalu menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Tawanya pecah ketika bianglala yang mereka naiki mulai bergetar, membawanya ke tempat yang lebih tinggi.

" _This is too cool!_ "

Kyungsoo terus tertawa, mengabaikan Jongin yang ingin mengajaknya berfoto. Ia menatap pemandangan di depannya lekat-lekat. Rumah-rumah tampak begitu kecil di pandangannya, lampu-lampu jalanan berpendar memantulkan cahaya berwarna keemasan.

"Waw, _amazing_!" Kyungsoo berteriak kegirangan sembari menempelkan wajahnya pada besi bianglala. Ia terus menyerukan kekaguman pada keindahan yang ada di bawahnya, sebelum bianglala yang mereka tumpangi berhenti. Tepat di bagian paling atas.

"O—oh, ada apa ini?"

"Tampaknya ada sedikit kesalahan. Tapi mereka sedang memperbaikinya." Jongin menunjuk kerumunan orang di bawahnya yang tampak begitu kecil.

"Oh, syukurlah. Aku pikir kita tak bisa turun." Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. Ia menatap Jongin, lalu terkesiap sendiri saat menyadari bahwa lelaki itu tampak begitu tampan, terlebih saat angin menerbangkan beberapa anak rambutnya. Mendadak suasana menjadi canggung karena Kyungsoo merasakan kegugupan luar biasa yang menghampirinya detik itu. Ia terus menggelengkan kepala sementara Jongin menanyakan sikap anehnya tersebut.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng keras, namun matanya tak lepas dari Jongin.

"Ada yang salah denganku?"

"Tidak, Jongin. Tidak. Kau, sangat tampan. _I'm serious._ " Ucap Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh. Ia mengangguk cepat, namun wajahnya kembali gugup luar biasa ketika Jongin tiba-tiba meraih kedua pergelangan tangannya dan memerangkapnya dalam tangannya yang kokoh. Kyungsoo terkesiap dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Namun usahanya itu sia-sia karena Jongin menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat.

"Kyungsoo, kita telah melewati semuanya bersama kan? _Hangout, dinner, amusement park._ Lalu, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang semua ini?"

Hening berlalu beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo menjawab dengan cepat.

" _A date_ _?_ "

Namun detik berikutnya ia terhenyak oleh kalimatnya sendiri.

"Oh! Maafkan aku, Jongin. Bukan seperti itu maksudku." Kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan kepada Jongin, namun lelaki itu tak menghiraukan Kyungsoo. Tanpa mempedulikan wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah merah padam, Jongin lantas mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. _Bracelet._ Berwarna biru laut dengan motif riak air berbentuk huruf KJ di permukannya. Jongin memasangkannya di tangan kiri Kyungsoo, sebelum mengecupnya penuh perasaan.

"Kyung, _I_ _want you_ _._ "

-.o0o.-

Sore itu, Kyungsoo dan kedua sahabat _random_ nya memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas di _foodcourt_. Dengan hati berbunga-bunga setelah menerima pernyataan cinta dari Jongin, Kyungsoo dengan semangat menelepon Minseok, bercerita tanpa henti dan mengabaikan fakta bahwa malam itu ia meneleponnya terlalu lama. Sehingga Minseok tidur lebih dulu, sementara Kyungsoo terus menceritakan berbagai hal tentang Jongin padanya. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo menggeram kesal saat menyadari bahwa ia telah menghabiskan hampir tujuh menitnya dengan percakapan monolog.

Jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk datang ke _foodcourt_ lebih awal, karena ia yakin Minseok akan datang belakangan –efek kurang tidur- dan Jongdae pasti ikut dengannya. Ia juga menyiapkan kejutan kecil untuk Minseok. Namun ternyata kedua orang itu sudah duduk manis di depan _stand beefsteak_ saat ia datang.

"Jahat." Sembur Minseok tiba-tiba. Ia menuding Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam.

"Selama ini kau tak pernah bercerita tentangnya dan tiba-tiba tadi malam kau menceritakan semuanya tanpa henti."

"Kau yang jahat." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan kekehan ringan. "Tidur lebih dulu."

"Hey! _It was because I was so sleepy._ " Minseok membela diri. " _By the way_ , aku sangat ingin tahu tentang Tuan muda itu. Bagaimana bisa aku menerima kenyataan bahwa kau berkencan dengannya tapi aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya?"

" _Excuse me,_ " Jongdae menyela percakapan mereka dengan tatapan ingin tahu. "apa hanya aku yang tidak mengerti apa-apa disini? Dan Kyungsoo, kau bilang sudah resmi berkencan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Seratus untukmu."

Jongdae beralih menatap Minseok. "Apa kau tak ingin seperti Kyungsoo, Minnie?"

"Minnie?" Kyungsoo sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar panggilan itu. "Ieww, _you're so cheesy,_ Jongdae. Jangan panggil _hyung_ kesayanganku seperti itu."

"Tapi dia menyukainya."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat lebar. Ia bahkan nyaris berteriak. "Apa itu berarti kalian sering mengobrol dengan panggilan seperti itu?!"

Minseok menatap Jongdae dengan geram, sementara Jongdae hanya meringis.

"Maaf Minnie, aku tak sengaja."

"Oh, Minnie, Minnie." Kyungsoo terus saja tertawa. "Apa kau juga punya panggilan khusus untuknya?"

"Daewoo." Jongdae menjawab dengan cepat.

" _Fuck!_ Aku menunggu kalian berdua. _Wait_ _..._ _wait,_ Kyung _..._ "

-.o0o.-

Kejutan yang dimaksud Kyungsoo adalah Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul lalu ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Lelaki itu tampak amat sangat tampan dengan _jeans_ dan kaus ketat berwarna kuning yang membungkus tubuh kekarnya. Rambutnya diberi efek tajam dengan tatanan tak teratur di bagian sampingnya. Aroma parfumnya _citrus_ bercampur _mint_.Minseok terus menatapnya takjub, sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangan bahkan sampai Jongdae sengaja menyikut lengannya keras-keras. Saat ia dan Kyungsoo mencuci muka di toilet, Minseok tak henti mengumpat tentang betapa nyaris sempurnanya Jongin sebagai seorang manusia.

"Aku benar-benar bersumpah, Kyung! Jongdae bisa saja menjadi seperti Jongin. Tapi, ah, kau tahu sendiri ia tak suka berdandan. Waw, kau sangat beruntung." Minseok menggelengkan kepala. "Jika wajahnya sudah seksi seperti itu, apa dompetnya juga seksi, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo membalas Minseok dengan pukulan ringan, namun berhasil membuatnya mengaduh.

"Jika kau mencari lelaki berdompet seksi, pergilah ke klub-klub murahan pinggir jalan itu."

Namun Minseok tak henti memuji Jongin bahkan sampai mereka semua keluar dari bioskop.

Setelah mengerjakan tugas, Jongin mentraktir mereka bertiga menonton film di _private_ bioskop. Memang, mereka harus membayar lebih mahal untuk menikmati film yang bisa mereka pilih sendiri. Namun fasilitas yang diberikan amat berkelas dan nyaman untuk ukuran _home theater_.

"Apa kalian yakin ingin menonton film ini?" tanya Jongin ragu kepada Kyungsoo dan Minseok. Kedua lelaki itu bersikukuh ingin menonton film _50 Shades of Grey_ dengan alasan paling sederhana.

"Kami belum pernah menonton film ini."

"Tapi aku tak bertanggung jawab bila terjadi apa-apa pada kalian saat filmnya berakhir. Terutama kau, Minnie." Jongdae menjawab dengan ketus. Ia tampak tak suka terlebih saat Minseok terus memuji Jongin dengan berlebihan tepat di hadapannya.

"Ayo menonton film ini."

Jadilah malam itu, mereka –terutama Kyungsoo dan Minseok- pulang dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang dan 'basah' di bagian bawah tubuh.

"Aku akan pulang dengan Kyungsoo." Jongin membungkukkan kepala di depan Jongdae dan Minseok. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Lain kali ikutlah bergabung jika kami menonton ataupun makan bersama."

"Akan kuusahakan, Minseok _hyung_. Kami pulang dulu."

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat sembari berjalan. Meninggalkan Minseok dan Jongdae yang masih berdiri di depan pintu bioskop.

"Kau tampak sangat terpukau dengan Jongin," desis Jongdae sambil melipat tangan.

"Aku hanya mengaguminya."

"Mengapa?"

"Ya, _because he's handsome._ "

"Oh, pantas saja kau tak pernah melepaskan pandangan darinya."

"Ada apa denganmu, Jongdae?"

"Ada apa?" Jongdae menatapnya ketus. Ia memutar bola matanya kesal. "Tentu saja aku cemburu!"

Minseok diam beberapa saat sambil terus menatapi Jongdae, namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau cemburu, Jongdae? Pada Jongin?"

Jongdae merasakan pipinya merona. "Lupakan dan lekas pulang."

"Hey, hey, mana bisa begitu!" Minseok mengejar Jongdae yang berjalan di depannya dengan langkah lebar sambil terus tertawa. Sama sekali tak memusingkan pandangan orang-orang yang menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar cemburu? Apa ini artinya kau menyukaiku? Daewoo, Daewoo, hey, kau tak bisa seperti itu! Aku benar-benar penasaran. Hey, jangan berjalan terlalu cepat!"

Kesal dengan teriakan Minseok yang terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, Jongdae lantas berbalik dan menghampiri lelaki itu. Memberi kecupan singkat di bibirnya dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Ayo pulang."

Dengan wajah memerah, Minseok terus mengusap-usap bibirnya sambil mengerjapkan mata.

"Kau menciumku, apa itu berarti kau menyukaiku? Jawablah, Jongdae. Aku berjanji takkan mengacuhkanmu lagi. Benar begitu?"

"Ya."

"Awwwww! _It's so cutee!_ "

"Minseok, ayo pulang dan selesaikan ini di rumah."

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo tampak gelisah di kursinya. Jemarinya saling terkait satu sama lain. Beberapa orang yang berlalu di hadapannya memang sempat menyapanya, hanya sekedar mengucapkan selamat malam ataupun menanyakan nama dan asalnya. Namun semua itu tak mampu membuat keringat dingin terus menetes dari keningnya. Nyali dan semangatnya yang membara tadi entah hilang kemana, digantikan kegugupan luar biasa. Matanya terus mengawasi pintu utama yang menghubungkan bagian dalam restoran dengan taman, menunggu kedatangan Jongin dengan tak sabar.

Hari ini adalah perayaan hari jadi restoran Jongin. Kyungsoo diundang dalam acara tersebut. Sebelumnya Jongin sudah memberitahukan bahwa ia tak bisa menjemput Kyungsoo karena harus mengurus beberapa persiapan. Dan dia hanya meninggalkan satu stel jas formal berwarna putih gading, dengan jam tangan merk _rolex_ dan pantofel putih. Kyungsoo tak tahu sudah berapa banyak parfum dan gel rambut yang ia kenakan. Karena ia hanya harus tampil sempurna di acara Jongin yang sempurna. Namun ternyata setelah sampai di restoran Jongin, ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk mendongakkan kepala demi melihat tamu-tamu yang hadir.

 _Semua terlihat sangat menawan._ Batin Kyungsoo. Desain dan hiasan yang digunakan bukan main mewahnya. Semua terbuat dari kaca dan berlian. Bunga mawar putih tersusun rapi sepanjang jalan di pintu masuk. Lilin-lilin putih diletakkan di beberapa _spot_. Makanan _buffet_ yang dihidangkan jelas berasal dari kelas atas dan dibuat oleh _chef-chef_ profesional. _Homeband_ yang diundang oleh Jongin tentu bukan _homeband_ biasa. Tamu-tamu yang datang benar-benar berasal dari keluarga berada. Mereka mengenakan pakaian mewah dan aksesoris aneka rupa. Kyungsoo sempat merasakan dirinya tertelan oleh mewahnya pesta tersebut.

Namun semua kegugupannya perlahan luntur ketika ia mendengar teriakan MC dari atas panggung.

" _And now, Viva La Vida proudly presents, Kim Jongin, general manager of us. Give him a big applause!_ "

Kyungsoo terpana. Benar-benar terpana hingga rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin dan mengumpat tepat di depan wajah Jongin. _Oh God_ , bagaimana bisa lelaki itu terlihat amat sangat menawan dengan setelan jas yang amat persis dengan yang ia kenakan sekarang? Bagaimana bisa senyumnya tampak amat sangat menggoda dengan polesan _lip balm_ tipis di permukaannya? Bagaimana bisa rambutnya amat sangat indah dengan tatanan bergelombang di bagian atasnya?

Susah payah Kyungsoo berdiri, bertepuk tangan sekencang yang ia bisa. Tamu-tamu –terutama wanita- tak henti berteriak saat Jongin berjalan di depan mereka. Kyungsoo merasakan betapa harumnya parfum Jongin menguar ke seluruh sudut taman. Pandangan tak henti tertuju padanya, bahkan sampai Jongin sudah naik ke panggung.

" _Wow, it's a very very good chance to have you in this nice occasion, Mr. Kim._ _Would you like to_ _have some words?_ "

" _Okay. I'm sending happiness for you all. Thank_ _you for coming to my restaurant'_ _s anniversary_ _. It's a good time to have you guys around me right now. Many things had changed since I grew up. Actually,_ _cook_ _isn't my hobby. It's more than passion. Put your passion first, and let it flow with the stream._ "

" _Oh, he often calls himself an English breaker machine. Shut up._ " Kyungsoo berbisik pelan seiring dengan tepuk tangan meriah yang memenuhi taman.

" _And , it's_ _an honour_ _for me to know with whom you share this delightful day? I_ _t's_ _your hard work, right? We all know that Viva La Vida is a very very famous restaurant in Paris and it should be strong_ _er_ _with fans_ _'s_ _support, and also anything else._ "

Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Kyungsoo terkesiap ketika matanya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata Jongin.

" _I like working hard and_ _reach_ _achievement too. It must be balanced, because you have to divide every points in your life. Health, money, knowledge, practice, and don't forget_ _about_ _love too._ " Kyungsoo menahan napas begitu menyadari bahwa Jongin benar-benar sedang menatapnya.

" _With whom I share this delightful day? Of course, with that petite boy. Everyone, his name is Do Kyungsoo. He is my whole world. And now, say hi to him and enjoy the party. Let's rock the night!_ "

Kyungsoo merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca ketika Jongin turun, menghampirinya, mengecup lembut bibirnya, dan menariknya ke tengah taman. Alunan musik mulai terdengar. Beberapa pasangan ikut membaur bersama Jongin.

"Ayo berdansa."

"Acara ini benar-benar membuatku gugup, Jongin. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Ia menyelipkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Jongin sementara tangan kiri ia letakkan di pundak Jongin, selagi lelaki itu melakukan hal yang berkebalikan padanya.

"Apa dansa bisa mengurangi kegugupanmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mereka lantas bergerak ke kanan dan kiri seirama alunan musik.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo tak tahu efek _glenmorang_ yang ia minum bisa membuatnya segila ini. Padahal ia hanya mencoba setengah gelas, namun mampu membuat langkahnya sempoyongan sehingga Jongin harus menuntun kekasih mungilnya itu ke _rest room_. Jongin memang memiliki kamar pribadi di Viva La Vida. Ia menuntun Kyungsoo menaiki tangga saat lelaki itu tak cukup mampu berjalan sehingga Jongin terpaksa menggendongnya.

Masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang luas, Jongin lantas merebahkan Kyungsoo ke tempat tidurnya. Ia menyelimuti Kyungsoo sebatas leher dan sudah akan pergi ketika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menahan tangannya.

"Jongiiin... _it's the best party, ever..._ " Kyungsoo menggumam tak jelas sambil terus memegangi tangan Jongin. Matanya setengah terpejam. Semakin Jongin berusaha melepaskan tangannya, semakin kuat pula genggaman Kyungsoo.

" _I know._ Sekarang beristirahatlah. Kau terlalu banyak minum."

"Tapi, aku hanya minum setengah gelas, Jongin. Setengah gelas, tak banyak." Kyungsoo membuat tanda dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. " _But I'm drunk. Hihihi..._ "

"Lain kali, jangan meminum _whiskey_ jika kau sama sekali belum pernah mencobanya." Jongin kembali berusaha melepaskan genggaman Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo malah menahannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ssst... beri aku waktu aku untuk berpikir. Hm, apa kau tak ingin melakukan sesuatu padaku? Kita hanya berdua, Jongin. Di dalam kamar. _And I'm drunk._ Tidakkah kau ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini? Dengan bercinta mungkin?"

"Kyungsoo, aku—"

"Ah, tubuhku terasa panas. Apa ini seperti dalam film, Jongin? Kau sengaja memasukkan obat perangsang dalam minumanku?" Kyungsoo tertawa. Ia melepaskan tangan Jongin, dan perlahan mulai membuka kancing jasnya.

Jongin menelan ludah susah payah melihat Kyungsoo. Kini lelaki itu bukan hanya melepas jasnya, namun juga kemeja putih dan atasannya. Kekasihnya kini sudah telanjang dada. Jantung Jongin berdesir melihat kulit Kyungsoo yang putih bersih layaknya kertas putih. Dan pikirannya semakin keruh saat Kyungsoo mulai berani melepas celananya sambil sesekali mengangkat pantatnya.

"Ayo, bercinta dengan panas, Jongin. _I really want to try it._ "

Otak Jongin sudah sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh nafsu. Sehingga sesaat setelah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin langsung menindih dan menciumi bibir Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Melesakkan lidahnya dan mencecap seluruh isi dalam mulut Kyungsoo, menjelajahi _palatum_ dan gigi Kyungsoo sambil sesekali menekan-nekannya. Kyungsoo seakan kehabisan napas mengimbangi ciuman Jongin yang begitu panas. Ia hanya bisa mendesah saat Jongin mengecupi bibirnya, menyesapnya bergantian atas dan bawah serta menggigitnya dengan lembut.

Setelah Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, giliran wajahnya yang ia singgahi. Jongin mengecupi semua bagian wajah Kyungsoo tanpa melewatkan satu senti pun. Mulai dari rambut, kening, pelipis, alis, mata, pipi, telinga, hidung, _philtrum_ , dagu, serta leher. Jongin menjilat permukaan jakun Kyungsoo yang tak terlalu nampak dengan gerakan sirkular. Lidah Jongin terasa amat panas, dan bertambah panas saat lidahnya turun ke bawah, menyusuri pundaknya lalu kembali lagi untuk menangkup puting Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh.." Kyungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman saat mulut Jongin sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam puting Kyungsoo yang sudah menegang. Sembari Jongin mengulum puting sebelah kiri, maka puting sebelah kanan akan ia pijat dan pilin dengan keras, sambil sesekali ditarik ke atas. Membuat Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam erangan dan desahannya sendiri. Badannya tersentak ke atas secara natural saat Jongin menghisap putingnya.

"Jonginnhhh..."

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya, lantas mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Kau yang memulai, Kyungsoo. Jadi jangan salahkan aku."

Dan setelah itu, keduanya tenggelam dalam lautan penuh nafsu bersamaan Jongin yang melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Penisnya tampak tegang dengan urat-urat yang begitu kentara. Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar seolah siap menerima penis ereksi Jongin.

Kyungsoo merasakan penis Jongin berdenyut begitu keras saat sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia sedikit kesusahan menghisapnya mengingat ukuran penis Jongin yang cukup besar dan panjang, sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menjilat sisi-sisi penis Jongin. Tangannya memijat skrotum Jongin, meremasnya dengan pelan namun penuh emosi. Gelenyarnya dengan cepat merambat ke seluruh tubuh Jongin, membuat lelaki itu mengerang dengan keras.

" _I'm close Kyungsoo, I'm close._ "

Butuh sepuluh detik bagi Jongin untuk menumpahkan spermanya ke mulut Kyungsoo. Dengan gerakan anggun ia menelan semua sperma Jongin. Sementara di sisa pelepasan pertamanya yang baru saja terjadi, Jongin membantu membersihkan sperma yang ada di pinggir mulut Kyungsoo.

" _Goddamn_. Ini nikmat sekali." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih nikmat daripada ini."

Setelah itu, Jongin benar-benar menepati janjinya. Ia masuk dengan keras, sengaja untuk tak menyakiti Kyungsoo, lalu bergerak dengan cepat. Tubuh Kyungsooo tersentak ke atas dengan gerakan amat sensual. Jongin tak pernah diam selama penisnya terus menghujam semua sudut dalam lubang Kyungsoo. Selagi tangan kanannya meremas dan menggerakkan penis Kyungsoo, satu persatu jemari tangan kirinya akan masuk ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sempat berteriak kesakitan saat jari telunjuk Jongin masuk. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung begitu lama karena sedetik setelahnya Jongin menemukan prostatnya. Kyungsoo berteriak penuh kenikmatan, dan Jongin tahu ia harus melakukannya berulang kali.

Jongin berusaha memanjakan Kyungsoo dengan menghantam prostatnya secepat yang ia bisa. Ia ingin Kyungsoo benar-benar merasakannya di dalam sana. Jari tengah masuk menyusul dengan jari manis. Kyungsoo nyaris pingsan merasakan lubangnya berkontraksi penuh saat menerima jemari Jongin masuk. Namun ia terlalu sayang melewatkan semuanya terlebih Jongin mulai mengubah gerakannya. Ketika penisnya menghantam masuk, jemarinya akan keluar. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Sehingga yang Kyungsoo rasakan berikutnya adalah gelenyar-gelenyar tanpa henti saat secara bergantian namun dalam jeda waktu yang amat singkat, penis dan jemari Jongin terus mengenai prostatnya.

Jongin menyadari _precum_ mulai membasahi kepala penis Kyungsoo. Itu artinya sebentar lagi lelaki itu akan mencapai puncaknya. Jongin semakin liar bergerak. Gerakan tangannya di penis Kyungsoo semakin kasar. Ia bukan lagi meremasnya, namun juga menariknya sepanjang yang ia bisa. Desahan Kyungsoo pun semakin tak terkendali. Tepat saat orgasmenya tiba, Jongin jatuh telungkup di atas Kyungsoo. Keduanya berusaha menarik napas sebanyak mungkin sebelum memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

" _I get you, Kyung. I get you._ " Jongin berbisik pelan di telinga Kyungsoo. Ia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo melihat ada hal berbeda yang terjadi pada Minseok beberapa hari ini. Entah mengapa lelaki itu tiba-tiba menjadi lebih sering tersenyum dan tertawa tanpa sebab. Terkadang ia juga tak menganggap Kyungsoo ketika mereka sedang mengobrol berdua, dan lebih sering melamun sambil menopang dagu, tentu saja sambil sesekali tersenyum layaknya orang gila. Kyungsoo tahu persis siapa tersangka di balik semua ini. Maka siang itu, setelah menyelesaikan praktek anatomi, Kyungsoo menggeret Jongdae dan Minseok bersamaan ke kantin.

"Terkadang aku benar-benar ingin makan _bulgogi_ ," cerita Minseok sambil mendekatkan kepalanya dengan Jongdae. Lelaki itu menelusuri menu dengan telunjuknya. Tampak begitu serius, hingga ia nyaris lupa bahwa Kyungsoolah yang mengajaknya datang kesini.

" _Toast_ dan beberapa variasinya membuatku bosan."

"Kalau begitu, lusa besok ikutlah denganku. Ada restoran Korea baru tak jauh dari terminal bus."

Minseok mengangguk semangat. Ia menempelkan telunjuknya dengan telunjuk Jongdae. " _Cool._ "

"Apa kalian sekarang resmi berkencan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Ia menuding Minseok dan Jongdae bergantian.

"Mengapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Jongdae _hyung_ , tak ada pertemanan yang saling memamerkan kemesraan di depan orang lain. Mengakulah saja. Lagipula aku sempat memergoki kalian berdua berciuman tempo hari di kamarku."

Minseok sontak membulatkan matanya. "Hey, bagaimana kau tahu?!"

"Aku baru dari _laundry_ waktu itu. Dan saat melihat kalian berdua, aku tak jadi masuk ke dalam."

"Aih, sayang sekali. Kyungsoo mengetahuinya." Jongdae menjawab dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat sedih. "Minnie, bisa kau jelaskan pada adik kesayanganmu ini?"

"Hfft..." Minseok menghela napas panjang, seolah memperkuat efek dramatisasi yang sedang Jongdae buat. Dengan tatapan putus asa, ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku berkencan dengan Jongdae seminggu lalu, Kyung. Maaf baru memberitahumu. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan Jongin."

"Terlalu sibuk bagaimana?! Jongin sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus restoran dan ia tak sempat menghubungiku tiga hari ini. Bukankah malah kau yang berpura-pura sibuk dengan acara kencanmu, hah?"

"Okay, aku mengaku salah. Sebagai permintaan maafku, kau boleh memesan apapun yang kau mau."

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar. Seolah mendapat ide paling brilian, ia menjetikkan jarinya. Dan Minseok pun sadar bahwa ia telah salah bicara.

"Apa itu berarti, kau akan membayar semua paket makanan ini, _hyung_? Eum, karena aku ingin makan banyak siang ini. Sup jagung, _macaroni skotel_ , _chicken steak with mashed potato_ , _scrambled egg_ , _tortilla_ , kerang goreng, _honey toast_ , es krim vanilla, _orange squash_ , dan beberapa bungkus _potato chips_."

Minseok rasa ia butuh bantuan Jongdae sekarang juga.

-.o0o.-

Jongin adalah orang paling sibuk nomor dua di dunia setelah orang tua Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bahkan tak tahu pekerjaan menjadi _general manager_ sebuah restoran bisa menjadi sesibuk ini. Terkadang Kyungsoo berpikir sesibuk apa Jongin di Viva La Vida sehingga lelaki itu tak sempat menghubunginya hampir dua minggu.

Jongin sempat berkata bahwa Viva La Vida akan membuka cabang baru. Sehingga ia harus mempersiapkannya mulai dari sekarang. Perekrutan pegawai juga menjadi hal yang paling vital. Jongin tak ingin main-main dalam merekrut pegawai-pegawainya. Kyungsoo bukannya tak mengerti keadaan Jongin, namun semuanya benar-benar terasa sepi tanpa Jongin di sampingnya.

Ia sudah sering menelepon Jongin lebih dulu, namun selalu dialihkan ke panggilan suara. Pesan-pesan yang ia kirimkan juga tak ada satupun yang dibalas. Terkadang Kyungsoo sempat merasa putus asa. Namun mengingat Jongin melakukan semua ini bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, membuat semua keputusasaan Kyungsoo terkubur di dasar. Ia bangga akan sosok Jongin yang seorang pekerja keras.

Namun satu hal yang membuatnya kesal adalah, kehadirannya di tengah pasangan Jongdae dan Minseok yang selalu terabaikan. Kedua sejoli itu seolah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, melupakan Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas berada di depannya.

"Tidak tidak, aku jelas suka _well done steak_ daripada _raw steak_ favoritmu itu. Ihh, kau pikir aku ini _vampire_ sehingga harus meminum darah?"

"Minnie, itu bukan darah. Melainkan air yang keluar dari proses pengolahan _steak_. Karena hanya dimasak sebentar, air pun keluar dan membuat _steak_ menjadi lebih _juicy_. Percayalah, rasanya tetap lezat." Jongdae mencoba menjelaskan saat ia hampir putus asa membujuk Minseok agar mau mencoba _steak_ dengan tingkat kematangan paling rendah tersebut. Kyungsoo bertanya mengapa Jongdae bersikeras membujuk Minseok. Rupanya ia kalah taruhan –entah taruhan apa- dengan Jongdae sehingga ia harus mau menuruti semua permintaannya hari ini, termasuk mencoba _raw steak_ untuk makan malam.

"Tapi Jongdae, aku tak suka makanan mentah."

"Tapi ini dimasak dulu, Minnie."

"Karena belum matang sempurna, tetap saja itu masih mentah." Minseok terus menggelengkan kepala. Ketika Jongdae kembali merayunya, Minseok sudah lebih dulu membawa menu ke kasir. Jongdae sempat mendengar pesanan Minseok sebelum lelaki itu berbalik dan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin tiga _steak_ dengan _baked potato_. Untuk minumnya, berikan _shiraz_ saja. Ya, semuanya _well done_."

-.o0o.-

"Oh, _am I late_ , Jongin? _It's raining heavily outside._ "

Jongin langsung menggeleng sembari menarik kursi untuk Kyungsoo. Ia menyambut Kyungsoo dengan kecupan sekilas.

" _I miss you._ "

" _I miss you more._ "

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Sempat ada masalah di bagian personalia. Tapi, tak masalah. Semua sudah terselesaikan." Jongin tersenyum sekilas. Ia menyerahkan kotak kecil dan sebungkus permen kapas kepada Kyungsoo.

"Permintaan maafku selama sebulan ini."

"Apa ini?"

"Tertarik membukanya?"

Penasaran Kyungsoo membuka kotak tersebut. Ia terpana saat menemukan jam tangan berwarna keemasan dengan hiasan swarovski kecil di bagian dalamnya. Kyungsoo mengangkat jam tangan itu ke udara. Matanya berbinar-binar. Ia sudah melupakan kekesalan di kelas tadi saat salah satu temannya tak sengaja menumpahkan obat merah ke jasnya. Karena setelah praktek berakhir, ia menerima telepon tak terduga dari Jongin bahwa malam ini ia mengajak Kyungsoo bertemu di restoran langganannya. Sesegera mungkin, _mood_ nya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Kau selalu penuh kejutan, Jongin. _Merci (Thankyou)._ "

" _De rien, je vous en prie (You're welcome)._ "

" _Excusez-moi (Excuse me), here's the menu. Please order everything what you want, Sir._ " Seorang _waitress_ datang sambil menyerahkan buku menu. Ia membungkukkan badan lalu mundur beberapa langkah, mempersilakan Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk memesan.

"Apa menu rekomendasimu, Jongin?"

" _Frankfurbers with shirred eggs_ , _gazpacho_ , dan _cheese tofu cake_ adalah menu yang selalu kupesan disini."

"Okay. Hm, bagaimana bila aku menambahnya dengan _escargot_?"

" _Ce n'est rien (No problem)._ "

Kyungsoo pun memanggil _waitress_.

" _Oui, monsieur (Yes, Sir)._ _Have you been ordering?_ "

" _Yes, cette commande (It's my order)._ "

" _Attens une minute s'il te plait (Wait a minute)._ "

 _Waitress_ tersebut membungkuk sebentar, kemudian berlalu ke belakang.

"Kyungsoo, aku ke toilet sebentar. Kau tak apa kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Sepeninggal Jongin, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk mengirim pesan ke Minseok. Ia begitu senang mendapat telepon dari Jongin tadi sehingga ia pulang lebih dulu dan meninggalkan _hyung_ kesayangannya itu di dalam kelas dengan Jongdae.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja ponsel Jongin di atas meja bergetar keras. Kyungsoo melirik dengan ekor matanya sekilas. Melihat nama _Junmyeon hyung_ di layar membuatnya penasaran. _Apakah ini kakak Jongin yang pernah ia ceritakan kepadanya?_ Dan entah bagaimana caranya, Kyungsoo pun tergerak untuk mengangkatnya.

 _Klik._

" _Halo..."_ Suara dengan nada berat di ujung sana memenuhi pendengaran Kyungsoo.

" _Jongin! Kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Sudah kubilang cepat lepaskan Kyungsoo, tapi kau masih saja berhubungan dengannya. Tidakkah kau pikir itu hanya akan membuang waktu? Apa kau lupa tujuan awal kita huh? Hancurkan dia, buat dia merasakan hal yang pernah kita rasakan. Jangan pernah melibatkan perasaan. Kau hampir kelewatan sejauh ini."_ Kyungsoo diam, namun tidak dengan perasaannya. Tidak juga dengan telinganya. Lelaki itu terus mendengarkan perkataan Junmyeon dengan perasaan tak karuan.

" _Mengapa diam saja huh? Okay, yang penting aku ingin kau bekerja dengan benar. And remember the point, Jongin. Hancurkan dia, bawa dia ke titik paling tak berharga dalam hidupnya..."_

Kyungsoo merasakan matanya memanas, bahkan setelah telepon ditutup. Bertepatan dengan itu, Jongin kembali. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Tadi, Junmyeon meneleponmu. Dan aku tak sengaja mengangkatnya."

Jongin terkesiap. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan mulutnya amat kaku untuk digerakkan. Ia seperti berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah kata-kata tak bermakna.

Sementara Kyungsoo berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah untuk berdiri di depan Jongin. Tangannya yang menyangga meja tampak bergetar hebat.

"Jongin, tolong jelaskan padaku, apa yang dimaksud dengan menghancurkan dan membawaku ke titik paling tak berharga, agar aku merasakan apa yang pernah kalian rasakan. Jelaskan, Jongin."

"Kyungsoo, aku—"

"Jongin—"

Jongin menyerah beserta semua perasaannya. "Aku dan kakakku sedang membalas dendam padamu. Pada keluargamu."

" _W—what?_ "

"Dulu, perusahaan orang tuaku sempat menjalin kontrak dengan perusahaan orang tuamu. Mereka akan membangun distrik baru dan beberapa cabang perusahaan. Namun tiba-tiba saja orang tuamu kabur, mencuri saham perusahaanku dan membangun distrik sendiri. Mereka juga meretas _database_ perusahaanku. Beberapa sistem menjadi tak bekerja. Manajemen perusahaan langsung berantakan. Aku tak tahu persis apa yang terjadi, karena waktu itu aku masih kecil. Junmyeon _hyung_ yang menceritakannya padaku. Dan keadaan langsung berubah seratus persen. Sejak itu, banyak pegawai yang _resign_ dari kantor. Pembatalan kontrak-kontrak penting yang terus terjadi. Hutang dari satu tempat ke tempat lain untuk memperbaiki keuangan perusahaan yang sudah tak terkendali. Tak sampai tiga bulan, orang tuaku bangkrut. Perusahaan yang mereka besarkan selama hampir lima belas tahun itu hancur tanpa sisa."

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Jongin melanjutkan ceritanya. Dengan tangan terlipat di dada, ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan dingin. Kyungsoo merasakan dirinya tenggelam dan tak mampu bangkit lagi.

"Kau ingin mengetahui kelanjutan ceritanya? Aku tak menanggung apapun yang terjadi setelah ini."

Hening berlalu cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan.

"Mereka berusaha membangun kembali semuanya dari bawah. Restoran, kantor asuransi, properti. Semua mereka bangun tanpa malu harus mengutang kesana kemari. Satu tahun berlalu, hanya restoran yang mampu bertahan. Sementara bisnis mereka yang lain hanya bertahan tak sampai enam bulan karena target tak pernah tercapai. Kreditur datang silih berganti untuk menagih hutang. Terlalu stress dengan semuanya, secara bersamaan mereka jatuh sakit akibat serangan jantung. Hanya butuh waktu tiga hari bagi penyakit itu untuk merenggut nyawa orang tuaku. Mereka, meninggal dalam keadaan sengsara. Dan semua itu, adalah salah orang tuamu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo diam, sama sekali tak menjawab ataupun membela diri. Namun ia sempat melihat Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dari samping kemejanya.

"Lalu kakakku, mengenalkanku pada sebuah pembalasan dendam. Ia memiliki cabang restoran di Perancis, dan ia tahu kau bersekolah disini. Ia menyuruhku datang kemari untuk mendekatimu."

"Cukup, Jongin, cukup!" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. "Aku bisa menebak apa yang terjadi berikutnya."

Lalu dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Kyungsoo membereskan barang-barangnya dan berlari keluar restoran. Jongin lantas mengejarnya. Menerobos hujan, Jongin berhasil meraih pundak Kyungsoo. Ia memerangkap lelaki itu di dinding pinggir jalan dengan mencengkeram pundaknya kuat-kuat.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan, Jongin?!"

"Kau tak bisa melarikan diri begitu saja, Kyungsoo. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Atas kehancuranku. Kesedihanku. Kesengsaraan keluargaku. Kakakku sempat gila memikirkan semua musibah itu, Kyungsoo!" Jongin berteriak di depan Kyungsoo. Ia merasakan matanya memanas, dan air mata mengalir tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Luruh dan bercampur dengan air hujan.

"Dan kau tahu bagaimana cara paling mudah menghancurkanmu? Dengan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, kemudian membuangmu layaknya—sampah."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. "Kau, jahat!"

"Memangnya aku peduli?! Lagipula aku sudah mendapat semuanya secara cuma-cuma. Perhatianmu, kekhawatiranmu, bahkan aku juga mendapatkan tubuhmu." Jongin lantas merendahkan mulutnya di depan telinga Kyungsoo. Ia menjilatnya sekilas sebelum berbisik.

"Kau ingin tahu rahasia kecilku? Saat kau pulang dan hampir diperkosa oleh orang-orang itu, sebenarnya aku yang menyuruh mereka. Aku membayar agar mereka melakukannya."

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!"

Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Jongin, namun lelaki itu jauh lebih kuat daripada dirinya. Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup dan Jongin menggeretnya paksa ke gang kecil di ujung jalan. Begitu sepi dan lengang. Kyungsoo terus memohon pada Jongin untuk melepaskannya. Ia juga terus mengucapkan permintaan maaf, namun Jongin sama sekali tak mempedulikannya.

Di tengah gang yang sepi saat hujan turun dengan derasnya, Jongin menyetubuhi Kyungsoo layaknya binatang. Celananya diturunkan hingga sebatas tungkai. Kyungsoo berteriak sejadi-jadinya saat Jongin memaksa masuk sementara di dalam sana ia benar-benar masih kering. Tubuhnya serasa dibelah menjadi dua. Sakitnya luar biasa. Pukulan demi pukulan Kyungsoo terima tanpa bisa ia hindari. Kuku-kuku Jongin menancap di punggungnya. Mengabaikan teriakan juga tangisan Kyungsoo, Jongin terus bergerak menyiksa Kyungsoo. Setelah mencapai puncak, Jongin kembali memaikan celana Kyungsoo, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Kyungsoo menangis keras. Ia duduk sembari memeluk lututnya. Tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping. Derasnya hujan seakan tak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan derasnya air matanya.

Jongin mendapat semuanya. Perhatiannya, kasih sayangnya, tubuhnya...

…dan juga...

 _harga dirinya_.

-.o0o.-

 _Myeongdong, 12 Januari 2020_

Beberapa kru di bawah panggung sudah akan naik untuk membereskan beberapa properti saat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendengar keramaian yang berasal dari barisan belakang.

"Ada apa? Apakah ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?"

Lalu tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berjalan menuju panggung, menyusuri garis tengah yang memisahkan bangku peserta seminar bagian kanan dan kiri. Langkah kakinya terdengar begitu tegas saat sepatu hitamnya bergesekan dengan karpet merah. Satu tangannya memegang kue warna-warni sementara tangan yang lain membawa sebungkus besar permen kapas. Rambut blondenya tampak berkilauan saat tak sengaja terpantul cahaya lampu. Senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya selama mata cokelatnya terus menatap salah satu objek yang ada di atas sekejap, hall menjadi sepi. Teriakan dan gumaman langsung berubah menjadi bisikan penuh tanya.

"Oh, ada apa ini? Tuan, Anda siapa?"

Baekhyun tampak kebingungan menghadapi situasi ini, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang langsung pucat pasi begitu menyadari siapa lelaki yang kini tengah berjalan menuju panggung. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa lelaki itu adalah orang asing yang salah masuk ke acaranya, bukan orang lain yang pernah ia kenal. Namun saat lelaki itu sudah sampai di atas panggung, berdiri tepat di hadapannya, dengan mata berbinar penuh harapan, sambil mengambi alih michrophone di tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yakin ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

"Kau benar-benar menjadi seorang dokter," bisiknya pelan, namun Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Maaf Tuan, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan raut kebingungan yang terus tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Sembari membalikkan badan menghadap ratusan peserta seminar, ia berkata lantang.

"Aku adalah salah satu teman lama dokter Do. Dan apakah kalian tahu bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya? Aku datang untuk memberinya kejutan."

Hening berlalu beberapa saat. Namun sedetik kemudian, _hall_ kembali riuh oleh tepuk tangan dan teriakan. Namun tidak dengan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Tubuhnya seketika menegang, bibirnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata. Kakinya terasa lemas untuk sekedar menyangga berat badannya. Terlebih saat ia berbisik pelan di telinga Kyungsoo dengan mata berkabut.

" _I'm back, Kyungsoo. Happy birthday._ "

"Apa—apa yang kau lakukan, Jongin?"

Kyungsoo berhasil membuka suara setelah beberapa saat bungkam. Ia menatap Jongin dengan raut tak terbaca.

"Apa kau masih belum puas menyakitiku? Aku sudah hancur, Jongin. Aku sudah jatuh ke titik paling rendah seperti yang pernah kau katakan bertahun-tahun lalu. Mengapa kau kembali lagi ke hadapanku?"

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo berbicara dengan _microphone_ nya sehingga semua yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut bisa mendengar jelas apa yang ia ucapkan. Seseorang di pinggir panggung tampak ingin segera menghampiri Kyungsoo, namun Baekhyun menahannya.

"Aku minta maaf, Kyungsoo. Maaf telah menyakitimu. Aku telah mendapatkan balasannya. Viva La Vida bangkrut, dan aku harus kembali menjadi _demi chef_ di restoran temanku. Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. Apa yang telah Jongin perbuat padanya bukanlah hal main-main. Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja dengan trauma akan mengenal orang-orang baru. Minseok dan Jongdae adalah saksi nyata bagaimana Kyungsoo berubah drastis setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Jongin. Lelaki yang biasanya ceria dan banyak bicara itu berubah menjadi pendiam dan _introvert_. Ia seolah menutup diri dari orang-orang asing dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dalam kamar asrama. Lalu pagi harinya, mereka menemukan mata Kyungsoo yang membengkak lebar.

Saat masuk ke dunia kerja pun, Kyungsoo menjadi seseorang yang lebih dingin. Ia jarang tersenyum dan tak pernah sekalipun mempedulikan orang lain di sekitarnya, kecuali pasiennya. Kyungsoo hanya akan datang jika ada yang membutuhkannya. Saat waktu-waktu senggang pun ia lebih memilih membaca buku daripada berkumpul dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Kyungsoo benar-benar berubah, bukan lagi Kyungsoo yang sama seperti yang mereka kenal selama ini.

Mata Kyungsoo memanas seiring kenangan itu berputar dalam kepalanya. Suasana di dalam _hall_ seminar menjadi hening dalam sekejap. Mereka menyaksikan dari layar proyektor besar bagaimana akhirnya Kyungsoo tak lagi mampu bertahan. Ia pun menangis terisak-isak.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, maafkan aku."

Hening berlalu begitu lama, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk susah payah. Detik berikutnya, Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Kyungsoo sampai mundur ke belakang saking terkejutnya.

"Terima kasih, dan selamat ulang tahun. _Please, comeback to me._ " bisik Jongin penuh pengharapan.

Kyungsoo mengurai pelukan Jongin, lalu menggeleng pelan. Ia menghapus kasar air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Tidak lagi Jongin, tak akan pernah lagi. Aku sudah menikah, dengan Park Chanyeol. Semua yang pernah terjadi, aku telah melupakannya. Aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia dengan suamiku."

Jongin merasakan dirinya hancur berkeping-keping saat seorang lelaki tinggi berjalan menghampiri mereka dari pinggir panggung. Dengan senyuman menawan bagaikan malaikat, ia memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo sebelum mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

" _I'm not the first, but_ _I'm_ _the last for him. And finally, I meet you, Jongin-ssi._ "

Harapan besar yang Jongin genggam sebelum datang kemari terpatahkan begitu saja oleh kalimat itu. Kekecewaan mendalam langsung melingkupi hatinya, namun ia berusaha tersenyum di depan Kyungsoo. Tangannya bergetar hebat kala memberikan kue dan permen kapas kepada Kyungsoo.

Jongin rasa, inilah karma yang paling tepat untuk dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku hanya datang untuk ini. Selamat ulang tahun, Kyungsoo..."

.

-.o0o.-

.

 _ **-END-**_


End file.
